vnrfandomcom-20200214-history
Furigana Sakuradite
= Furigana = This page describes the mappings from Japanese furigana (振仮名) to various languages. Introduction The mappings on this page are used by VNR to convert Japanese furigana to other languages. See also Furigana on wikipedia. Mappings Romaji (ローマ字) @jichi10/18/2014: The map is complete. Hepburn standard is used as the base case. References: * Romanization of Japanese on Wikipedia Notes: * Individual っ (xtu) is not handled, which will be processed later based on the last character of the previous consonant letter (bcdfghjklmnprstvxz). #Single あ:a い:i う:u え:e お:o か:ka き:ki く:ku け:ke こ:ko さ:sa し:shi す:su せ:se そ:so た:ta ち:chi つ:tsu て:te と:to な:na に:ni ぬ:nu ね:ne の:no は:ha ひ:hi ふ:fu へ:he ほ:ho ま:ma み:mi む:mu め:me も:mo や:ya ゆ:yu よ:yo ら:ra り:ri る:ru れ:re ろ:ro わ:wa を:wo ゐ:wyi ゑ:wye ん:n が:ga ぎ:gi ぐ:gu げ:ge ご:go ざ:za じ:ji ず:zu ぜ:ze ぞ:zo だ:da ぢ:ji づ:zu で:de ど:do ば:ba び:bi ぶ:bu べ:be ぼ:bo ぱ:pa ぴ:pi ぷ:pu ぺ:pe ぽ:po #Small ぁ:a ぃ:i ぅ:u ぇ:e ぉ:o ゃ:ya ゅ:yu ょ:yo ゎ:wa ゕ:ka ゖ:ke #Composite いぇ:ye うぁ:wha うぃ:whi うぇ:whe うぉ:who すぁ:swa すぃ:swi すぅ:swu すぇ:swe すぉ:swo つぁ:tsa つぃ:tsi つぅ:tsu つぇ:the つぉ:tho とぁ:twa とぃ:twi とぅ:twu とぇ:twe とぉ:two ふぁ:fa ふぃ:fi ふぅ:fuu ふぇ:fe ふぉ:fo くぁ:kwa くぃ:kwi くぅ:kwu くぇ:kwe くぉ:kwo くゎ:kwa ゔぁ:va ゔぃ:vi ゔ:vu ゔぇ:ve ゔぉ:vo どぁ:dwa どぃ:dwi どぅ:dwu どぇ:dwe どぉ:dwo ぐぁ:gwa ぐぃ:gwi ぐぅ:gwu ぐぇ:gwe ぐぉ:gwo ぐゎ:gwa きゃ:kya きぃ:kyi きゅ:kyu きぇ:kye きょ:kyo しゃ:sha しぃ:shi しゅ:shu しぇ:she しょ:sho ちゃ:cha ちぃ:chi ちゅ:chu ちぇ:che ちょ:cho てゃ:tha てぃ:thi てゅ:thu てぇ:the てょ:tho にゃ:nya にぃ:nyi にゅ:nyu にぇ:nye にょ:nyo ひゃ:hya ひぃ:hyi ひゅ:hyu ひぇ:hye ひょ:hyo ふゃ:fya ふゅ:fyu ふょ:fyo みゃ:mya みぃ:myi みゅ:myu みぇ:mye みょ:myo りゃ:rya りぃ:ryi りゅ:ryu りぇ:rye りょ:ryo ゔゃ:vya ゔゅ:vyu ゔょ:vyo ぎゃ:gya ぎぃ:gyi ぎゅ:gyu ぎぇ:gye ぎょ:gyo じゃ:ja じぃ:ji じゅ:ju じぇ:je じょ:jo ぢゃ:dya ぢぃ:dyi ぢゅ:dyu ぢぇ:dye ぢょ:dyo でゃ:dha でぃ:dhi でゅ:dhu でぇ:dhe でょ:dho びゃ:bya びぃ:byi びゅ:byu びぇ:bye びょ:byo ぴゃ:pya ぴぃ:pyi ぴゅ:pyu ぴぇ:pye ぴょ:pyo Russian @jichi1/20/2015: The map might have errors. References: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_alphabet * http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кана * http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хирагана * http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Катакана Notes: * Individual っ (xtu) is not handled, which will be processed later based on the last character of the previous consonant letter (бвгдзклмнпрстфхцчшщъыь). * и''' will be replaced by '''й if after a vowel. * з''' will be replaced by '''дз if at the beginning of a word, so that ジャケット will be дзякэтто instead of зякэтто. * ч''' is used instead of '''т for the ch-''' sound so that '''chan will be чан instead of тян. #Single あ:а い:и う:у え:э お:о か:ка き:ки く:ку け:кэ こ:ко さ:са し:си す:су せ:сэ そ:со た:та ち:ти つ:цу て:тэ と:то な:на に:ни ぬ:ну ね:нэ の:но は:ха ひ:хи ふ:фу へ:хэ ほ:хо ま:ма み:ми む:му め:мэ も:мо や:я ゆ:ю よ:ё ら:ра り:ри る:ру れ:рэ ろ:ро わ:ва を:о ゐ:и ゑ:э ん:н が:га ぎ:ги ぐ:гу げ:гэ ご:го ざ:за じ:зи ず:зу ぜ:зэ ぞ:зо だ:да ぢ:зи づ:зу で:дэ ど:до ば:ба び:би ぶ:бу べ:бэ ぼ:бо ぱ:па ぴ:пи ぷ:пу ぺ:пэ ぽ:по #Small ぁ:а ぃ:и ぅ:у ぇ:э ぉ:о ゃ:я ゅ:ю ょ:ё ゎ:wа ゕ:ка ゖ:кэ #Composite #いぇ:иэ つぁ:ца つぃ:ци つぇ:цэ つぉ:цо ふぁ:фа ふぃ:фи ふぇ:фэ ふぉ:фо ゔぁ:ва ゔぃ:ви ゔ:ву ゔぇ:вэ ゔぉ:во きゃ:кя きゅ:кю きょ:кё しゃ:ся しぃ:ши しゅ:сю しぇ:шэ しょ:сё ちゃ:ча ちぃ:чи ちゅ:чу ちぇ:чэ ちょ:чо にゃ:ня にゅ:ню にょ:нё ひゃ:хя ひゅ:хю ひょ:хё みゃ:мя みゅ:мю みょ:мё りゃ:ря りゅ:рю りょ:рё ゔゃ:уя ゔゅ:вю ゔょ:вё ぎゃ:гя ぎゅ:гю ぎょ:гё じゃ:зя じゅ:зю じょ:зё ぢゃ:зя ぢゅ:зю ぢょ:зё びゃ:бя びゅ:бю びょ:бё ぴゃ:пя ぴゅ:пю ぴょ:пё Ukrainian (Українська) @jichi4/30/2015: The mapping between Russian and Ukrainian might have errors. References: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ukrainian_alphabet Notes: * Individual っ (xtu) is not handled, which will be processed later based on the last character of the previous consonant letter (Russian consonants plus ґ'). * 'і will be replaced by ї if after a vowel. * Almost the same as Russian alphabet, except that the following replacement э:е и:і й:ї г:ґ х:г Hangul (한글) @jichi12/25/2014: The map is complete. Ambiguity: * Use 語頭 instead of 語中 References: * http://blog.naver.com/thinkstart/120072326990 * http://www.geocities.jp/p451640/moji/skm/gjo/utfgjo_02.html * http://www.geocities.jp/p451640/moji/skm/gjo/gjo_02.html #Single あ:아 い:이 う:우 え:에 お:오 か:카 き:키 く:쿠 け:케 こ:코 さ:사 し:시 す:스 せ:세 そ:소 た:타 ち:치 つ:츠 て:테 と:토 な:나 に:니 ぬ:누 ね:네 の:노 は:하 ひ:히 ふ:후 へ:헤 ほ:호 ま:마 み:미 む:무 め:메 も:모 や:야 ゆ:유 よ:요 ら:라 り:리 る:루 れ:레 ろ:로 わ:와 を:오 ゐ:이 ゑ:에 ん:응 が:가 ぎ:기 ぐ:구 げ:게 ご:고 ざ:자 じ:지 ず:즈 ぜ:제 ぞ:조 だ:다 ぢ:지 づ:즈 で:데 ど:도 ば:바 び:비 ぶ:부 べ:베 ぼ:보 ぱ:파 ぴ:피 ぷ:푸 ぺ:페 ぽ:포 #Small ぁ:아 ぃ:이 ぅ:우 ぇ:에 ぉ:오 ゃ:야 ゅ:유 ょ:요 ゎ:와 ゕ:카 ゖ:케 #Composite いぇ:예 うぁ:와 うぃ:위 うぇ:웨 うぉ:워 すぁ:사 すぃ:시 すぅ:수 すぇ:세 すぉ:소 つぁ:차 つぃ:치 つぅ:추 つぇ:체 つぉ:초 とぁ:톼 とぃ:퇴 とぅ:토 とぇ:퇘 とぉ:토 ふぁ:하 ふぃ:휘 ふぅ:훗 ふぇ:훼 ふぉ:호 くぁ:콰 くぃ:퀴 くぅ:크 くぇ:퀘 くぉ:커 くゎ:콰 ゔぁ:바 ゔぃ:비 ゔ:부 ゔぇ:베 ゔぉ:보 どぁ:다 どぃ:디 どぅ:두 どぇ:데 どぉ:도 ぐぁ:과 ぐぃ:귀 ぐぅ:그 ぐぇ:궤 #ぐぉ:거 ぐゎ:과 きゃ:캬 きぃ:키 きゅ:큐 きぇ:케 きょ:쿄 しゃ:샤 しぃ:시 しゅ:슈 しぇ:세 しょ:쇼 ちゃ:챠 ちぃ:치 ちゅ:츄 ちぇ:체 ちょ:쵸 てゃ:탸 てぃ:티 てゅ:튜 てぇ:테 てょ:툐 にゃ:냐 にぃ:니 にゅ:뉴 にぇ:네 にょ:뇨 ひゃ:햐 ひぃ:히 ひゅ:휴 ひぇ:헤 ひょ:효 ふゃ:햐 ふゅ:휴 ふょ:효 みゃ:먀 みぃ:미 みゅ:뮤 みぇ:메 みょ:묘 りゃ:랴 りぃ:리 りゅ:류 りぇ:레 りょ:료 ゔゃ:뱌 ゔゅ:뷰 ゔょ:뵤 ぎゃ:갸 ぎぃ:기 ぎゅ:규 ぎぇ:게 ぎょ:교 じゃ:자 じぃ:지 じゅ:쥬 じぇ:제 じょ:조 ぢゃ:자 ぢぃ:지 ぢゅ:쥬 ぢぇ:제 ぢょ:조 でゃ:댜 でぃ:디 でゅ:듀 でぇ:데 でょ:됴 びゃ:뱌 びぃ:비 びゅ:뷰 びぇ:메 びょ:뵤 ぴゃ:퍄 ぴぃ:피 ぴゅ:퓨 ぴぇ:페 ぴょ:표 #Eng あん:앙 いん:인 うん:운 えん:엔 おん:온 かん:칸 きん:킨 くん:군 けん:켄 こん:콘 さん:산 しん:신 すん:슨 せん:센 そん:손 たん:탄 ちん:친 つん:츤 てん:텐 とん:톤 なん:난 にん:닌 ぬん:눈 ねん:넨 のん:논 はん:한 ひん:힌 ふん:훈 へん:헨 ほん:혼 まん:만 みん:민 むん:문 めん:멘 もん:몬 やん:얀 ゆん:윤 よん:욘 らん:란 りん:린 るん:룬 れん:렌 ろん:론 わん:완 をん:온 ゐん:인 ゑん:엔 がん:간 ぎん:긴 ぐん:군 げん:겐 ごん:곤 ざん:잔 じん:진 ずん:즌 ぜん:젠 ぞん:조 だん:단 ぢん:진 づん:즌 でん:덴 どん:돈 ばん:반 びん:빈 ぶん:분 べん:벤 ぼん:본 ぱん:판 ぴん:핀 ぷん:푼 ぺん:펜 ぽん:폰 #CompositeEng いぇん:옌 うぁん:완 うぃん:윈 うぇん:웬 うぉん:온 すぁん:산 すぃん:신 すぅん:순 すぇん:센 すぉん:손 つぁん:찬 つぃん:친 つぅん:춘 つぇん:첸 つぉん:촌 とぁん:탄 とぃん:틴 とぅん:툰 とぇん:텐 とぉん:톤 ふぁん:한 ふぃん:힌 ふっん:훈 ふぇん:헨 ふぉん:혼 くぁん:콴 くぃん:퀸 くぅん:큰 くぇん:퀜 くぉん:컨 くゎん:콴 ゔぁん:반 ゔぃん:빈 ゔん:분 ゔぇん:벤 ゔぉん:본 どぁん:돤 どぃん:된 どぅん:둔 どぇん:덴 どぉん:돈 ぐぁん:관 ぐぃん:귄 ぐぅん:근 ぐぇん:궨 ぐぉん:건 ぐゎん:관 きゃん:캰 きぃん:킨 きゅん:큔 きぇん:켄 きょん:쿈 しゃん:샨 しぃん:신 しゅん:슌 しぇん:센 しょん:숀 ちゃん:챤 ちぃん:친 ちゅん:츈 ちぇん:첸 ちょん:쵼 てゃん:탼 てぃん:틴 てゅん:튠 てぇん:텐 てょん:툔 にゃん:냥 にぃん:닌 にゅん:뉸 にぇん:넨 にょん:뇬 ひゃん:햔 ひぃん:힌 ひゅん:휸 ひぇん:헨 ひょん:횬 ふゃん:햔 ふゅん:휸 ふょん:횬 みゃん:먄 みぃん:민 みゅん:뮨 みぇん:멘 みょん:묜 りゃん:랸 りぃん:린 りゅん:륜 りぇん:렌 りょん:룐 ゔゃん:뱐 ゔゅ:뷴 ゔょん:뵨 ぎゃん:갼 ぎぃん:긴 ぎゅ:균 ぎぇん:겐 ぎょん:굔 じゃん:쟌 じぃん:진 じゅ:쥰 じぇん:젠 じょん:죤 ぢゃん:쟌 ぢぃん:진 ぢゅ:쥰 ぢぇん:젠 ぢょん:죤 でゃん:댠 でぃん:딘 でゅ:듄 でぇん:덴 でょん:됸 びゃん:뱐 びぃん:빈 びゅ:뷴 びぇん:벤 びょん:뵨 ぴゃん:퍈 ぴぃん:핀 ぴゅ:퓬 ぴぇん:펜 ぴょん:푠 Thai (ไทย) @jichi1/11/2014: The map is far from being complete. TODO: The mapping for long sound (such as ふう) and Eng(-ん) are incomplete. References: * http://th.wikipedia.org/wiki/ฮิระงะนะ * http://th.wikipedia.org/wiki/คะตะกะนะ * http://th.wikipedia.org/wiki/คะนะ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thai_alphabet * http://www.itagaki.net/trv/thai/language/Japanese_syllabary.htm * http://www.thaismile.jp/ThaiLanguage/6/aiueo.html #Single あ:อา い:ย์ う:อุ え:เอ お:โอ か:คา き:กิ く:คุ け:เค こ:โก さ:ซา し:ชิ す:สึ せ:เซ そ:โซ た:ตา ち:จิ つ:สึ て:เท็ と:โท な:นา に:นิ ぬ:นุ ね:เนะ の:โน は:ฮา ひ:ฮิ ふ:ฟุ へ:เฮะ ほ:โฮ ま:มา み:มิ む:มุ め:เมะ も:โม や:ยา ゆ:ยุ よ:โย ら:รา り:ริ る:รุ れ:เร็ ろ:โร わ:วะ を:โว ゐ:ย์ ゑ:เอ ん:น が:คา ぎ:คิ ぐ:กุ げ:เค ご:โก ざ:ซา じ:จิ ず:ซุ ぜ:เซะ ぞ:โซ だ:ดา ぢ:จิ づ:ซึ で:เท ど:โด ば:บา び:บิ ぶ:บึ べ:เบ ぼ:โบ ぱ:พา ぴ:พิ ぷ:พึ ぺ:เพ ぽ:โพ #Small ぁ:อา ぃ:ย์ ぅ:อุ ぇ:เอ ぉ:โอ ゃ:ยา ゅ:ยุ ょ:โย ゎ:ว ゕ:คา ゖ:เค #Composite いぇ:เยะ うぁ:วา うぃ:วิ うぇ:เวะ うぉ:โว すぁ:สา すぃ:สิ すぅ:สึ すぇ:เสะ すぉ:โส つぁ:สา つぃ:สิ つぅ:สึ つぇ:เสะ つぉ:โส とぁ:ทวะ とぃ:ทวิ とぅ:ทึ とぇ:ทเวะ とぉ:โท ふぁ:ฟา ふぃ:ฟิ ふぅ:ฟู ふぇ:เฟะ ふぉ:โฟ ゔぁ:วะ ゔぃ:วิ ゔ:วุ ゔぇ:เวะ ゔぉ:โว どぁ:ทวะ どぃ:ทวิ どぅ:ทึ どぇ:ทเวะ どぉ:โท きゃ:เคีย きぃ:คี きゅ:คิว きぇ:กิเยะ きょ:เคียว しゃ:ชา しぃ:ชี しゅ:ชุ しぇ:เชะ しょ:โช ちゃ:ชา ちぃ:ชี ちゅ:ชุ ちぇ:เชะ ちょ:โช てゃ:เทีย てぃ:ทิ てゅ:ทิว てぇ:เท てょ:เทียว にゃ:เนีย #にぃ:nyi にゅ:นิว #にぇ:nye にょ:เนียว ひゃ:เฮีย #ひぃ:hyi ひゅ:ฮิว #ひぇ:hye ひょ:เฮียว #ふゃ:fya ふゅ:ฟิว #ふょ:fyu みゃ:เมีย #みぃ:myi みゅ:มิว #みぇ:mye みょ:เมียว りゃ:เรีย #りぃ:ryi りゅ:ริว #りぇ:rye りょ:เรียว #ゔゃ:vya #ゔゅ:vyu #ゔょ:vyo ぎゃ:เคีย ぎぃ:คี ぎゅ:คิว #ぎぇ:gye ぎょ:เคียว じゃ:จา #じぃ:ji じゅ:จุ じぇ:เจะ じょ:โจ ぢゃ:จา #ぢぃ:dyi ぢゅ:จุ ぢぇ:เจะ ぢょ:โจ でゃ:จา #でぃ:dyi でゅ:จุ #でぇ:dye でょ:โจ びゃ:เปีย #びぃ:byi びゅ:ปิว #びぇ:bye びょ:เปียว ぴゃ:เปีย #ぴぃ:pyi ぴゅ:ปิว #ぴぇ:pye ぴょ:เปียว #Long ふう:ฟู ゆう:ยู とう:โทว #Eng あん:อั さん:ซัง ちゃん:จัง のん:น่อน Arabic (العربية) @jichi4/30/2015: The map might have errors. References: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arabic_alphabet * http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/هيراغانا (平仮名) * http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/كاتاكانا (片仮名) * http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/نظام_كتابة_ياباني #Single あ:ا い:ي う:و え:ي お:و か:كا き:كي く:كو け:كي こ:كو さ:سا し:شي す:سو せ:سي そ:سو た:تا ち:تشي つ:تسو て:تي と:تو な:نا に:ني ぬ:نو ね:ني の:نو は:ها ひ:هي ふ:فو へ:هي ほ:هو ま:ما み:مي む:مو め:مي も:مو や:يا ゆ:يو よ:يو ら:را り:ري る:رو れ:ري ろ:رو わ:وا を:وو ゐ:وي ゑ:وي ん:ن が:غا ぎ:غي ぐ:غو げ:غي ご:غو ざ:زا じ:زي ず:زو ぜ:زي ぞ:زو だ:دا ぢ:دي づ:دو で:دي ど:دو ば:با び:بي ぶ:بو べ:بي ぼ:بو ぱ:با ぴ:بي ぷ:بو ぺ:بي ぽ:بو #Small ぁ:أَ ぃ:ي ぅ:و ぇ:ي ぉ:و ゃ:يا ゅ:يو ょ:يو ゎ:وا ゕ:كا ゖ:كي #Composite くぁ:كوا くゎ:كوا #ゔぁ:va #ゔぃ:vi ゔ:فو #ゔぇ:ve #ゔぉ:vo きゃ:كيا きゅ:كيو きょ:كيو しゃ:شا しゅ:شو しょ:شو ちゃ:تشا ちゅ:تشو ちょ:تشو #てゃ:tha #てゅ:thu #てょ:tho にゃ:نيا にゅ:نيو にょ:نيو ひゃ:هيا ひゅ:هيو ひょ:هيو #ふゃ:fya #ふゅ:fyu #ふょ:fyo みゃ:ميا みゅ:ميو みょ:ميو りゃ:ريا りゅ:ريو りょ:ريو Greek (Ελληνικά) @jichi5/1/2015: The map might have errors. References: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_alphabet * http://el.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ιαπωνική_γραφή #Single あ:α い:ι う:ου え:ε お:ο か:κα き:κι く:κου け:κε こ:κο さ:σα し:σι す:σου せ:σε そ:σο た:τα ち:τσι つ:τσου て:τε と:το な:να に:νι ぬ:νου ね:νε の:νο は:χα ひ:χι ふ:φου へ:χε ほ:χο ま:μα み:μι む:μου め:με も:μο や:για ゆ:γιου よ:γιο ら:ρα り:ρι る:ρου れ:ρε ろ:ρο わ:ωα を:ωο ゐ:ι ゑ:ε ん:ν が:γα ぎ:γι ぐ:γου げ:γε ご:γο ざ:ζα じ:ζι ず:ζου ぜ:ζε ぞ:ζο だ:δα ぢ:ζι づ:ζου で:δε ど:δο ば:βα び:βι ぶ:βου べ:βε ぼ:βο ぱ:πα ぴ:πι ぷ:που ぺ:πε ぽ:πο #Small ぁ:α ぃ:ι ぅ:υ ぇ:ε ぉ:ο ゃ:για ゅ:ю ょ:γιο ゎ:βα ゕ:κα ゖ:κε #Composite #ゔぁ:va #ゔぃ:vi ゔ:φου #ゔぇ:ve #ゔぉ:vo おう:ου こう:κου そう:σου つぉう:τσου のう:νου ふぉう:φου もう:μου よう:γιου ろう:ρου ごう:γου ぞう:ζου づぉう:ζου ぼう:βου ぽう:που